Order Protocol Suggestions/Denied Archive
Category:DeniedSuggestionsArchive< Order Protocol Suggestions * Evangelical Mini-Crawler: Wings of God: Calls in a Zeppelin to transport infantry and light vehicles by air. This helps fill in the Talon's need for an air transport, without making them too easy to call in. Costs money to use. * Evangelical Crawler On Angel's Wings: Select a target area. A trio of stealthed Da Vinci style flying machines glide onto the battlefield and deploy their Rogue pilots onto the battlefield. * Evangelical Mini-Crawler: Doctrine of Architectural Reservation: Select a building garrisoned by Talon Infantry. The building appears to be ungarrisoned until it open fires, revealed by a scout or someone enters the building (enemy infantry trying to enter the building are insta killed). * Firestorm Generator: Silver Bullet: Instantly kills a single unit if it has less than 10% health. Does not work on VIP units or the Crawler. Costs money to use. * Tribunal: Dunbar's Pride: Adds a 'unity' tag to a group of units. Units near those with a unity tag are buffed, while those near units without a unity tag are debuffed. Encourages small groups of units working together. * Evangelical Mini-Crawler: Distortion: Through sheets of camouflage and the manipulation of light, a group of units take the appearance of a unit of your choice for three minutes or until they attack. *Smith: Citadel: Final level of Chapel/Church/Cathedral protocol. Self repairs and provides green cover. It already has four levels, it was amended to have Confessional to be the name of the first level * Ambiaric Generator: Divine Grace: Select an area. No protocols from any faction can be activated in that area for a short time. Uncodable * Crawler Upgrade One: To The Promised Lands!: Target two areas on the battlefield that are seperated by a minimum distance and a beam of light covering a medium-to-large radius will move between the two slowly. Units inside will be buffed and any inside when the beam reaches the destination will be restroed to full health and given one vetrancy level. Upgrades increase the buff and the minimum distance. Uncodable *Workshop: The Talon's Claws (or something equally cheesy) Units selected by this protocol are marked by the lord. Every time they get attacked, their attacker heals a part of the damage they did. You can mark your own units, but the enemy cannot heal off of them, you can though, as long as your fine with some friendly fire. You can use this protocol to spare your units from some sticky situations. Uncodable * Evangelical Mini-Crawler: Pawned: Select a group of enemy infantry. They become Pawns for you after a short delay. Note that this does not affect many units, cannot be upgraded and has a long cooldown associated with it. Pawns spawn for free. In groups. Quite often. You don't need more of them * Evangelical Mini-Crawler: Healing Angel: An allied infantry disappears in a flash of light; however, all nearby allied infantry and vehicles are healed and repaired. Upgradeable. Dumb * Temple: Experienced Eyes: Temporarily allows Heroic units to detect stealth. Almost all units detect stealth in a very small radius * Evangelical Mini-Crawler: Etheric Disharmonizer: Drops a bomb which prevents weapon scramblers from working withing the protocol's AOE. Large Radius. Upgradable. Over-complicated, for what would be a very situational, underused protocol * Metalworks: Heaven's Gates: The talon men inside the Targeted garrisoned building produce a small ramshackle tank (from sund talon steel and household equipment) that looks like da vinci's coneshaped design. the tank is equipped with a coverzone, and is capable of slwoing down vechiles with a sticky-substance sprayer. (if possible, this protocol should only work on buildings garrisoned by at least 1 craftsmen.) costs money too use (deliver us steel my lord) * Smith: Resurrection: Select a small group of dead Talon vehicles. They are restored to life, with a quater of their health. Note that this is only in a very small area, has a very long cooldown, and cannot work on the Cataphract, Crawler, or any unit with a limit to number. Costs money to use. We'd like a unit that does this *Training Quarters: You call this love?: The lord gives a loving hand to an opposing infantry, making them explode, causing a fire. The fire spreads for longer distances on higher levels. The fire ignores all cover. Too silly' *Aerodome '''Heavenly Pull' Any friendly non-unique vehicles that you use this on start flying, with columns of flames propelling them upward. During this time, they can attack air units, and they can go over ground units doing damage with fire to them. Visually, you can see when they start falling, so you can move your vehicles over land again. No, just no. *Crawler Upgrade 1 Final Crusade The friendly units you activate on get two points of veterancy, but cannot be repaired. it gives the talon at least some early game rushing capability. You can't grant veterancy *Metalworks Lord's Magnifying Glass A small conical beam of light points to a small area on the map, and the commander can move the laser around. The laser cannot light the ground on fire or create fire-walls, but it can light vehicles or infantry on fire doing damage over time. The laser moves very quickly. It is an useful harassement protocol. It would either have to be too weak, or not last very long, else it would quickly become overpowered due to the way DOT works. *Ambiaric Cogitators '''Smith' Improves units which use clockwork for data processing (like ophan and Champion but not Dragoon or Fanatics). Passive. Each unit is upgraded in it's own way e.g Ark Royal Carriers and Champion Walkers get increased range while Automatons last longer. Talon superweapons reload faster with this protocol. Passive protocols are the same as upgrades, and there's no way to represent they exist besides taking up a slot on the left side of the screen, which can take a lot of screen space away * Reliquary: Angels Of Earth: Targets infantry in an area. These units can take damage, but if they were to die from an attack are completely unaffected by it instead. They also gain a highly visible halo to alert your enemies. At the end of the protocols effect, they disappear from the battlefield inexplicably, whatever health they had at this point. * Monastery: Divine Shielding: Permanently equips infantry in an area with Talon steel shields. Units with shields take less damage, but move much slower under the shield's weight. Shields cannot be removed from infantry, so choose the targets carefully. Costs money to use. * Crawler Upgrade 1: Flash-Fire due to having its fuel tank filled with extra volatile oil, an enemy vehicle erupts into a huge Hollywood styled fireball. This is next to useless against vehicles bt devestating to infantry and at the second level, it kills the pilot of the target if it is a light unit; at third if it is a medium tank and fourth if it is a superheavy. Upgrade increases area of effect and adds the pilot sniping effects. * Workshop: Walls of Babylon: Constructs a wall at an area of the battlefield; nNote that this is constructed Soviet style, so do not construct it near the enemy! Units behind this wall gain cover. While the front of the wall has a thin plate of Talon steel, the back of the wall is just wood, and so it can be destroyed without difficulty from the rear. Costs money to use. * Workshop: Wound Up: Refills the 'winding bar' for Talon turrets in an area. * Workshop: Isolation: Select an area on the battlefield. The less units there are in this area, the greater the buff recieved by the units. Can make you choose between few units but massive buff vs many units but minor buff. Upgradeable. No way to have the game discern how many units are in a selected area * Smith: Overheat: All fire-using units in an area get a damage bonus, but take continuous damage while the protocol is in effect. If a unit is destroyed while under the effects of this protocol, it explodes in a fireball, damaging those nearby! Upgradeable. * Shipwright: Reckless Abandon All Talon naval units get a speed boost, and gain the ability to ram, but take more damage. * Firestorm Generator: Guiding Light A low-powered beam comes down from the heavens and focuses on an area. Any Talon units in the area are given an attack boost, and enemy units suffer an attack reduction. * Metalworks: Rolling Steel Hamster Balls of Doom A protocol airdrops 1/2/3/4 10-foot diameter hamster balls, a weapon borne out of desperation and possibly a little insanity. :Sub-Unit: The Rolling Steel Hamster Ball of Doom :D Essentially a 10-foot diameter hamster ball, based on a real-life failed WWI design. Armed with a centerline flamer and two side-mounted machineguns with 180 degree firing arcs, the hamster ball is slow to accelerate and has a terrible turning radius, but can reach a decent top speed, and can crush infantry stupid enough to get in its way. * Reliquary, all crawler upgrades, Crawler Upgrade 2: The Crusade of the Righteous: The battle has gone too long brothers! Activating the protocol will immediately give all Talon units(crawler included) a speed and attack bonus, units produced will temporarily have their build times reduced to finally end the slugfest and claim victory in the name of the Holy Father. Essentially this turns the Talon into imba mode in an extremely long and withdrawn game, but however it has the longest recharge time( 5-10mins)costs extremely expensive (3000-5000?) and a time limit to end the game, if unsuccessful the Talon will be demoralised and all its stats halved until the next crusade is called. activation is free though Denied, this is a press-to-win button * Monestary: Black Splash: Fires a barrage of oil-filled shells at the targeted area. Units hit by these shells are more vurnerable to flame weapons for a short period of time. Each level increases the ammount of shells. Just buy a consecrator track * Shipwright: Admonere: Select a friendly unit. This unit recieves an armour bonus and black hole armour effects, allowing it to draw fire to protect the rest of your force. Upgradeable, upgrades increase armour bonus and duration. All the guys can tank * Ambiaric Generator: Cleansing Flame: Sets a single enemy tank on fire, whether due to divine intervention or carefully-placed traps. This fire has unusual effects, however; the tank set on fire takes damage like it is infected by a terror drone, and passes it on to any other tanks nearby, friend or foe. Done well, it can ruin entire formations! Costs money to use. They don’t like that very much * Ambiaric Generator: True Crusade: Select a group of units. These units gain a buff to armour, damage and speed, but with a twist; the buff is dependent on veterancy, and units with no veterancy gain no buff. So, for example, a newly-made tank will have no buff, a unit at the first veterancy level will have a small buff etc. while a divine tank will have a large buff. Sounds completely uncodable Infidel,Apostate,Heretic, Demon (four levels, each with greater strength and AoE) Building: Crawler (maybe the barracks add-on. Description: Cast on enemy units in an area, they are declared an abomination unto the Lord. Friendly units destroying them will receive more veterancy points, and thus rank up faster. :OP '' ::''Since people want more explanation on my end, this would also be completely uncodable, because I can't make unit Rank up faster when they kill something specific, I can make them rank up faster but it would have to be permanent.- R3ven 14:33, 17 August 2010 (UTC) Lord's Light Using the Athena Satnet system, the Talon can periodically call down a bright beam of light from these satellites. Despite not doing any damage, it is such a visible target it acts as an artillery spotter, even through the fog of war. :Confederate Flare Drop Call the Faithful: (Training Quarters) Target at an area of civilian buildings: from each building in the area, Footmen emerge ready to answer their calling. Upgrades increase the number per building by 1 (so 3 initailly, then 4 then 5) and the area (so you can get more buildings), except for the Divine level of the protocol, which instead gives all the footmen produced veterency (say, level 2?) :Confederate Always Ready Always There See the Light (Monastery or Reliquary) Target an enemy unit: This unit experiences a miraculous conversion, and filled with Zeal joins the Talon and preaches to others around him. The targeted unit will convert other units around him to your side over time, and they in turn will also convert other units, but at a slower rate than the one which converted them. Converted units will cease being able to convert if ordered to attack, or if they take significant damage themselves. Certain units cannot ever be converted, and in fact will slow conversion of units nearby (eg the propaganda walker, all commandos, all assassination targets) Upgrades increase the initial and subsequent rate of conversion. Divine upgrade gives the initially converted unit a shield and speed boost. Converted units clearly visible from their heavenly aura of light shining from above. The brighter that aura, the faster that unit converts those nearby. :Uncodable Full Head of Steam (workshop?) Area target: all talon vehicles or ships in the area move much faster and fire faster for the duration, but after the effect ends, the units all move much slower due to running out of steam. Units that ram the enemy get a damage upgrade when going at full steam, but will also take damage from ramming. Upgrades increase the duration and boost of the effect, Divine removes the after-effect. At Divine, an Abaddon on boost mode could smash through a Shogun battleship with its secondary (although preferably not head-on, if it wants to survive too) :Allied Blitzkrieg! Flare Drop: Targets a phosphorus flare on a location; upgrades to the protocol increase the number of flares that can be dropped, each targeted separately. Each flare enables long-range targeting by Wrath Mortar tracks and Calliopes. Do no damage, can be targeted in fog of war. Requires Monastery Crawler upgrade. :As above Flamestorm Strike: Several biplanes fly overhead from the nearest map edge, dropping incendiary bomblets that create a firestorm over a large area. Increased levels mean increased flame intensity. Levels 3 and 4 begin to melt vehicle armor, levels 1 and 2 are solely anti-infantry. Basicly the typical bombing run Forge Ahead (yes, terrible pun, I know): Vehicles in targeted area gain a health regen and armor increase. Their crush levels also increase temporarily, allowing for tanks to crush larger enemies, albeit with damage to themselves. Increased levels means longer duration, and more regen/armor buff. A Crawler buffed with this could be the end of the world. Enabled at the Workshop (vehicle production upgrade for the Crawler). :As above * Fury of Archangels: All melee units (Fanatics and eventually Lady Maria) map-wide gain a temporary speed boost and hitpoint increase. Enabled at the Training Quarters Crawler upgrade. Increased levels mean additional time and buffs. Divine includes a large damage buff for melee weapons. * Grounded: Vehicles and structures in the targeted area are relieved on any emp effects. The ambaric energy is redirected into the drivetrains, resulting in a faster movement speed for several seconds afterwards. Upgrades increase area of effect and increase speed boost and duration. * Full Head of Steam (Shipwright): Target on an area of ships. They move faster for the duration of the effect, but after the duration will run much slower due to running out of steam. In addition, The Zealot does much more damage when hitting an enemy ship, and the Abaddon torpedo ram is especially fast and more damaging while using its secondary, but takes some damage in return. Levels increase the speed boost, but 4th level removes the slow-down afterwards. With 4th level, an Abaddon could counter-charge a Shogun and destroy both in the impact. * knowledge (monastery prequiste) causes enemy units in the fog of war to show up on the minimap (as the normal undefined squares, so you dnt know what unit it is), stealthed structures and enemy's don't show up. (this feat is accomplished by a wide range of informants) * Ambiaric Mines: A set of clockwork mines are hidden in the battlefield by the faithful. These mines contain molten lead and ambiaric heating, so any vehicle which drives over them has its armour heated, making it take more damage from attacks. Soon, however, the clockwork mechanism winds down, and the molten lead leaks out, making these mines a hunk of useless cogs. Costs money to use. * Smith: I'm A Mechanical Man (Revision): Talon Walkers (but only walkers) in the area of effect are given more powerful ammunition and fuel for a short time, giving them a speed and damage bonus. However, this costs Talon command precious resources; each kill made by these buffed units costs you money! Upgradeable. This protocol is, depending on who you ask, dumb or uncodable. * Monastery: Miracle: Heals friendly infantry in an area to full health, apparently through divine intervention. Helps to compensate the lack of a healing barracks for the Talon. Costs money to use. They’re going to give a unit a healing ability * Shipwright: Vapour Trails: Steambikes speed to an area, and release their boilers before speeding off again. This leaves a cloud of steam in the area: units inside (friend or foe) become stealthed, but all units also take damage from the heat of the boiling steam. Upgradeable. Denied, steam dissipates quickly * Firestorm Generator: Ark Of The Covenant: After a crusader shows enough sucess in his campaign by creating a Firestorm Generator, he is allowed to call in a (most certainly real!) Holy Relic to the field. This Relic acts as a building; it heals nearby units, and has the ability to stun nearby enemies and buff nearby allies periodically. However, if it is destroyed, all nearby allies become demoralised (debuffed), and Talon command will make the crusader pay to have one 'repaired' (remanufactured). Only one relic at a time can exist. Denied, this would be better as a vehicle * Workshop: Defensive Firewall: Talon planes drop a trail of oil and ignite it on the battlefield. This creates a 'wall' of fire at the location; anything that drives through is damaged. Use to discourage chasing or block access to areas! Denied, Talon can already make walls of fire * Workshop: Clockwork Aiming: Talon units in the targeted area gain clockwork motors that compensate for recoil etc. by moving the barrel of the weapon back on target, boosting firepower for cannon/gun-like weapons. Boring as !@#$ * Cleansing Flame (Smith) All flame based units do extra damage for the duration of the effect, and their flames stick to units, buildings and ground, doing AOE damage. The more flame units firing on an area or target, the more intense (and damaging) the flames. Upgrades increase the AOE and damage of each flame weapon. at Divine, enough overlapping flame weapons will cause a firestorm that very quickly consumes whatever is in it. Denied, boring * Monastery: Field Conversion: A group of enemy units in a small area are suddenly empowered to defect to the Order out of faith! Aircraft, heroes, and some other units are unaffected. Denied, OP * T 1 : Glorious Illusion: targeted units gain a small stat boost for duration, the boost lightly raises stats of non-veteran units, boosts the stats of veteran units beter, elite even better, heroic very good, and even better when divine. (this gives you rewards for fighting with high-tier units) (make sure it's not too OP boosts) Denied, Getting to Divine is it’s own reward * Smith: Ambiaric Mines: A set of clockwork mines are hidden in the battlefield by the faithful. These mines contain molten lead and ambiaric heating, so any vehicle which drives over them has its armour heated, making it take more damage from attacks. Soon, however, the clockwork mechanism winds down, and the molten lead leaks out, making these mines a hunk of useless cogs. Costs money to use. Talon are the one side that doesn’t have mines *Workshop: The Lord is my Shield: Increases defense and imparts minor health regeneration of units in an area. Ignore 'balance' for a few precious seconds, crusader! Double no *Crawler Upgrade One: Endless Crusade: To assist on your holy mission, Lady Maria has granted you acess to her personal guards. These guards exit the crawler with veterancy already existing (dependent on level), with more powerful troops as level increases. At full level, a powerful group of multiple divine level guards will help you! Upgradeable. No, why buy your guys? *(Smith) Infernal Preignition Fluid: An AOE targetable protocol. All Allied Flame Weapons in the AoE use a highly classified and expensive fuel additive that burns purple black for the next 30 seconds. The fuel insta kills infantry and does more damage as well. It also insta unfreezes cryoed units and adheres to enemy units, causing long afterburn damage. The higher the level, the larger the AoE of the protocol, the longer the afterburn, and the higher the damage (and the more dark purple the flame) Denied, this is Black Napalm *Monastery/Requilary: Lords Blessing: Provides a single unit with instant veterancy (how much depending on level.) However; this is only temporary, and if you lose the blessed unit, ALL your units receive a sizable debuff. Blessed units are marked with a sign. Denied, they don’t know if they can do that *Smith Flaming Gates of Hell: Choose two points, and then a wall of flames bursts from the first point towards the second, burning anything dumb enough to walk through. Upgradeable. Denied, not useful *Training quarters, Crawler upgrade 1, and Crawler upgrade 2: Piety, Chasity, and Purity: Cast on a group of Infantry, each level boosts temporarily the effected Infantry's armor and makes them immune to Courtisan's stun, bribery, etc. Each level lasts longer. No, it’s just a cheap move * Smith: Flare Mine: A mine is dropped onto the battlefield. When an enemy unit drives over this mine, it takes slight damage, but also sets of a flare to spot for your artillery! * Mobile Airpad: Zeppelin Mines: Small phosphorous grenades are attatched to hydrogen balloons, and float in an area of the battlefield. Any aircraft that fly nearby set off these mines. Talon doesn't get mines * Monastery: Arrow of Light: Drops an artillerybeacon (like the roque's, only then longer-lasting) at the target location. If it's like the Rogue's, then why use this? * Shipwright: Baptism by Fire: A large canister of burning oil is dropped into a body of water. The burning oil will float on the water and continue to burn for a while. Any ship unlucky enough to sail through the inferno will take significant damage. Additionally, the viscous oil adheres to the side of the ship, continuing to burn and deal damage even after the ship has left the patch of burning water. Upgrades increases the AoE, afterburn duration and damage. They had a GREAT pun for this, but it’s not useful * Smith: Under Pressure: The boilers of Talon vehicles in an area are run at high pressures, giving them a temporary burst in speed. At the end of the speed burst, however, the vehicles are drastically slowed due to having burned up most of their fuel and water. Denied, this is similar to something else already denied * Mobile Airpad: Burning Talons: A group of the Talon's elite Hawks drop phosphorous grenades onto an area. These do little damage initially, but burn more firecely and thus do more damage the longer units or buildings are near them. Upgradeable. Denied, just use normal artillery * Firestorm Generator: Lord's Light: A burst of light reveals an area of the battlefield covered by the fog of war, while the bright light blinds and debuffs units in the area. Denied, really cliched * Mobile Airpad: Airbourne Crusade: A group of elite Talon Hawks fly in a group of elite Talon infantry to anywhere on the battlefield. Upgradeable, at higher levels tanks are flown in by hydrogen balloons. Denied, these are normal hawks, not Gandalf’s friends! * Smith: I'm A Mechanical Man: Talon Walkers (but only walkers) in the area of effect gain an attack and speed bonus for a short duration. Upgradeable. Props for name, but just a buff power * Reliquary: See The Light: Advanced Talon propaganda is piped through radios in an area. The enemy has a slight debuff, and enemies in buildings are degarissoned. Just a debuff power * Ambiaric Cannon: Clockwork People, Clockwork Minds: Infantry under the area of effect undergo a miraculous change in behaviour, behiaving almost like clockwork instead of people; they must be being driven by god's design. While under the effects of the protocol, the infantry take damage like vehicles and become uncrushable. Upgradeable. Denied, humans don't become armored because they think like that * Mammon Mobile Oil Derrick: Purifying Flame: A small bomb is dropped on the battlefield, which spills and ignites an alchemic oil in the area of effect after a five second delay. This fire damages everything inside and aircraft overhead. Everyone can see the fire, however, even through the fog of war. Designed for area denial. Upgradeable. Denied, just boring * Monastery: We Are Everywhere: Target a group of infantry. After a short delay, they reveal themselves to be Talon loyalists, becoming Footmen. Costs money to use. No way. * Reliquary: Fire And Ice: Units in an area gain a quick coat of a heat resistant fluid. These units are unaffected by flame weapons or cryotech. Costs money to use. Denied, too situational * Smith: Divine Intervention: Target an enemy vehicle. This vehicle's engine starts to overheat for no explainable reason. It takes a small amount of damage over time, and continuously slows until it stops. Although not generally enough to kill an enemy unit, it can disrupt tactics easily. Upgradeable. Denied, just a fancy Sabotage * Training Quaters: Miraculous Recovery: Target an area of infantry. While not in battle, they gain a health regeneration bonus, in contrast to the expectations of medical science. Upgradeable. Uncodable * Mobile Airfield: Ascension Of Man: Trained Talon hawks fly in and attatch hydrogen balloons to an enemy tank, leaving it hilariously floating several feet off the ground, completely helpless. The balloons will eventually deflate and release the tank, however, and units can target the balloons to deflate them early. Does not work on superheavys for obvious reasons. They sung the Star Wars cantina song with the lyrics “Denied, denied, denied” * * Mobile Airpad: Fall From Grace: Decommissions a Talon zeppelin, which crashes to the battlefield. This crash does good damage to units, but virtually nothing to buildings. However, buildings near the crash are set on fire for a time, harming nearby units. Upgradeable. Even I can see this is bad. You'd sacrifice a Lazarus just to do damage to some units? * Metalworks: I'm a Mechanical Man: Select a group of vehicle wreckages. These scraps are quickly rigged into a group of Hobelar Walkers, lightly armoured (by Talon standards), light anti-infantry walkers. This can help recover after a devastating assault, add much needed bulk to your forces, or encourage raids. Costs money to use. Upgradeable, upgrades increase number of walkers created. Order don't scrap stuff * Ambiaric Cannon: March of the Crusade: Select a group of vehicles. For 20 seconds, they become able to crush any non-superheavy vehicle they come across. No * Reliquary: Slings and Arrows: Hidden archers pelt an area of the battlefield with highly inaccurate flaming arrows. While a flaming arrow is hardly a threat to tanks, they can kill infantry and light buildings on fire! Of course, their low accuracy means that they may not always hit the target you want... Upgradeable. Just a kill protocol * Shipwright: Steam Burn: Select a group of units. These units release the steam from their boilers, flooding the area with superhot boiling steam. While this greatly impacts these units speed and damage for a while, the steam damages nearby enemy units. Upgradeable. * Aerodrome: Fire From the Sky: Select two points on the battlefield. Hydrogen balloons carrying improvised firebombs float between these two points. The bombs will drop the firebombs at random points along their path. Upgradeable, upgrades increase number of balloons. Empire * Shipwright: Divine Inspiration: Instills a infantry unit with knowledge beyond that they should have gained 'naturally'. This protocol gives a single infantry an extra veterancy level (this does not work on Lady Maria, for obvious reasons). This does cost a fair amount of money, however, and so in some cases may be more prudent to just make another unit. Upgradeable, upgrades decrease protocol cost. Cannot do